Sweetest Mistake
by pinkupinkuunyu
Summary: Luhan harus merelakan kegadisannya direnggut oleh adik dari kekasihnya sendiri. Tapi kejadian itu justru membuatnya selalu teringat dengan sentuhan namja itu, dan ia merasa gila ketika otaknya menginginkan kejadian malam itu terulang kembali. Hunhan. GS for Luhan.


Luhan mendesah pelan, sudah lebih dari sejam ia menunggu kekasihnya—Kris di apartemen milik _namja_ yang sudah bersama dengannya lebih dari setahun itu tapi yang ditunggu belum menampakkan batang hidungnya.

Ia teringat kembali percakapannya dengan Kyungsoo tadi siang, tentang seks pertama yang belum pernah Luhan lakukan dengan Kris walaupun mereka sudah setahun pacaran dan Kyungsoo yang baru pacaran dengan Jongin seminggu yang lalu terang-terangan bercerita bahwa mereka sudah beberapa kali melakukan seks. Tentu saja Luhan merasa iri sekaligus penasaran karena Kyungsoo bilang itu membuatnya kecanduan, maka dari itu malam ini ia memutuskan untuk memaksa Kris malam ini. Walaupun kata memaksa terdengar menggelikan sebenarnya.

_Yeoja_ cantik bak _barbie_ berambut hitam ikal sebahu itu terus menunggu sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya. Beberapa kali menghubungi Kris melalui ponselnya tetapi tidak diangkat juga. Ketika Luhan hampir saja tertidur karena lelah menunggu, tiba-tiba pintu apartemen terbuka dengan keras.

"Sehun?"

Luhan berdiri dan menopang tubuh _namja_ bernama Sehun yang sempoyongan, sepertinya _namja_ itu tengah mabuk berat. Disaat Luhan kepayahan menahan berat tubuh Sehun, _namja_ itu malah dengan sengaja menubruk Luhan sehingga mereka terjatuh dilantai dengan Sehun berada diatas Luhan.

"Se-sehun, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" cicit Luhan saat wajah Sehun mendekat, bau alkohol menguar di penciuman Luhan.

Luhan sekuat tenaga mendorong dada Sehun. "Aku ini kekasih kakakmu kau jangan macam-macam!"

Sepertinya akal sehat Sehun sudah melayang entah kemana, ia sama sekali tidak mempedulikan ocehan Luhan. Dengan membabi buta Sehun mencium Luhan dengan kasar, tidak mempedulikan Luhan yang terus memukuli dirinya dan menarik-narik kausnya sampai sobek.

"Ah—kau sudah tidak sabar rupanya," kata Sehun sambil menyeringai saat Luhan tidak sengaja merobek kaus putihnya.

Luhan menggeleng kuat, ia ketakutan. "Tidak! Sungguh aku tidak sengaja, jangan begini Sehun-ah, kau membuatku takut!" teriak Luhan, baru kali ini ia melihat Sehun bersikap begini padanya, biasanya ia adalah _namja_ yang sopan dan sangat menurut pada Kris.

Sehun hanya menunjukkan seringainya lagi, mencengkeram kedua tangan Luhan agar berhenti meronta dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada leher Luhan kemudian menciuminya.

"Eungh—Sehun sudah—" Luhan tidak sengaja mendesah akibat jilatan dan gigitan seduktif Sehun di lehernya.

Sehun terus melancarkan aksinya, pengaruh alkohol benar-benar membuatnya tidak sadar bahwa _yeoja_ yang tengah dilecehkannya adalah kekasih kakaknya sendiri. Ia berusaha membuka kancing kemeja Luhan, berulang kali menepis tangan Luhan yang berusaha menghalanginya.

"Kita pindah ke kamar saja sayang," gumam Sehun dengan suara khas orang mabuk. Luhan menggeleng kuat berusaha menutupi bagian kemejanya yang sudah agak terbuka, tapi Sehun dengan seenaknya menggendong Luhan dan membanting tubuhnya di ranjang kamarnya.

"Sehun-ah, kumohon jangan," pinta Luhan sambil mengeluarkan air mata dan beringsut mundur dari jangkauan Sehun.

Melihat pemandangan seperti itu justru membuat libido Sehun semakin tinggi. Ia menarik kaki Luhan agar mendekat padanya dan melucuti pakaian Luhan dengan kasar dan cepat. Luhan hanya bisa menangis melihat tubuhnya yang sekarang polos tanpa sehelai benangpun.

"Wow, seharusnya dari dulu aku melihat ini," kata Sehun sambil menyeringai melihat Luhan yang berusaha menutupi bagian dadanya yang berisi.

Dengan gerakan cepat Sehun melepas pakaiannya dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah. Luhan masih berusaha melarikan diri tapi dengan sekali tarikan Sehun membantingnya kembali ke atas ranjang. Mata Sehun yang penuh nafsu menatap lapar Luhan tetapi Luhan malah memalingkan wajahnya, dengan kesal Sehun menyambar bibir Luhan dan melumatnya tidak memedulikan Luhan yang terus memukuli dadanya.

"Akh—" Luhan mengeluarkan desahan yang menurutnya nista saat tangan mulai Sehun meremas dadanya dengan kasar. Ia sungguh ingin memberontak dan menolak semua perlakuan Sehun tapi saat Sehun menghisap dan mengemut putingnya sungguh ia merasa di awang-awang, tubuhnya mengkhianati hatinya sendiri.

Bosan dengan bagian atas tubuh Luhan, Sehun beralih ke kewanitaan Luhan, ia membuka lebar-lebar paha Luhan dan menenggelamkan kepalanya disana, dengan lihai menjilat kewanitaan Luhan yang berwarna kemerahan dan belum pernah terjamah siapapun. Luhan hanya bisa meremas seprai sebagai pelampiasan akan sensasi yang dirasakannya, sungguh Kyungsoo benar bahwa seks itu nikmat padahal ini belum sampai inti.

"Kau sudah siap sayang?" tanya Sehun sambil mengarahkan kejantanannya di depan liang vagina Luhan saat Luhan baru saja mendapat orgasmenya. Luhan yang masih merasa lemas sontak kaget melihat kejantanan Sehun yang selangkah lagi memasukinya. Luhan menggeleng kuat, ia memang ingin dimasuki tapi ia ingin Kris yang memasukinya bukan Sehun. Ia tidak ingin mengkhianati Kris.

"Tidak Sehun, jangan," Luhan masih berusaha memohon.

Tapi nafsu Sehun sudah di ubun-ubun, dengan sekali sentak ia melesakkan kejantanannya di vagina perawan Luhan, diiringi dengan jeritan Luhan. Dengan brutal Sehun menggerakkan kejantanannya tanpa mempedulikan rintihan Luhan yang masih merasakan sakit. Akan tetapi rasa sakit itu perlahan menjadi nikmat saat Sehun berulang kali menumbuk titik terdalamnya. Rontaan Luhan perlahan berganti menjadi desahan kenikmatan dan itu membuat Sehun menyeringai puas, kembali menggenjot Luhan dengan semangat.

Luhan telah berulang kali orgasme tapi Sehun tampaknya masih belum merasa lelah, ia terus memaju-mundurkan kejantanannya tanpa memedulikan Luhan yang tergolek lemah. Ini seks pertamanya dan langsung dihajar beronde-ronde, Luhan benar-benar sudah tidak kuat.

"Se-sehun-ah sudah cukup, aku lelah," kata Luhan lemah saat Sehun mencumbui bagian payudaranya lagi sambil terus menggenjotnya tanpa ampun. Mau tidak mau Luhan kembali mendesah keras karena perlakuan Sehun. Malam itu ia terus-menerus mendesah sampai suaranya habis. Sehun menyetubuhinya tanpa lelah dalam berbagai posisi dan berbagai tempat. Beruntung Kris tidak pulang ke apartemen malam itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya Luhan bangun dengan keadaan mengenaskan. Ia merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya yang kini penuh dengan _kissmark_. Ia merasa ingin menangis mengingat apa yang telah dilakukannya semalam.

"Ya Tuhan, bagaimana kalau Kris sampai tahu?" gumam Luhan miris. Dengan susah payah Luhan beranjak dari ranjang, meninggalkan Sehun yang masih tertidur pulas di sampingnya. Ia memunguti semua pakaiannya kemudian berjalan tertatih-tatih menuju kamar mandi. setelah mandi ia segera pergi dari apartemen Kris tanpa membangunkan Sehun. Ia berharap Sehun tidak mengingat kejadian semalam dan ia tidak akan mengungkitnya karena itu terjadi saat Sehun mabuk sehingga ia tidak perlu menyakiti perasaan Kris.

Beberapa saat setelah Luhan pergi, Kris pulang ke apartemen. Saat hendak melangkahkan kaki ke kamarnya ia melongok ke kamar Sehun yang terbuka.

Kris mengernyit. "Bukankah sudah kubilang kalau mau melakukan seks jangan di apartemen! Cari hotel apa susahnya sih! Malu kalau sampai didengar tetangga!" omel Kris keras, yang membuat Sehun langsung terbangun. Kepalanya masih terasa pusing akibat mabuk semalam.

"Kau darimana _hyung_? Bercinta dengan _namja_ itu lagi sampai pagi? Kapan kau akan menjelaskan pada Luhan _noona_ kalau kau _gay_?" cerocos Sehun dengan suaranya yang serak mungkin akibat terlalu banyak mendesah semalam.

Sehun tersentak saat mengucapkan nama Luhan. Memori otaknya mengingat kembali apa yang terjadi semalam. _Oh Shit!_ Ia sudah memperkosa Luhan dan sekarang _yeoja_ itu menghilang.

"Aku masih menunggu waktu yang tepat, aku takut dia terpukul—dan kenapa wajahmu tiba-tiba aneh begitu sih?" Kris heran melihat wajah Sehun yang menunjukkan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan.

"Aku harus pergi!" Sehun dengan secepat kilat menyambar pakaiannya beranjak ke kamar mandi, meninggalkan Kris yang kebingungan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu Luhan menghindari Sehun, walaupun _namja_ itu terus menerus menghubunginya dan berusaha menemuinya. Sebenarnya Luhan sudah memaafkan Sehun, karena memang hal itu terjadi diluar batas kesadaran Sehun tapi alasan ia menghindar adalah karena belakangan ini ia terus-menerus memikirkan saat dirinya disentuh Sehun. Tubuhnya ingin hal itu terulang lagi dan itu membuatnya gila.

Malam itu Luhan sudah tidak tahan lagi, ia memutuskan untuk menemui Kris di apartemennya dan memaksanya bercinta dengannya dengan mengabaikan resiko bertemu Sehun.

Setelah memencet _password_ apartemen yang sudah dihafalnya Luhan segera masuk dan mendapati apartemen dalam keadaan kosong. Ia mendesah kecewa. Dalam hati kecilnya ada sedikit keinginan bertemu Sehun dan terbersit keinginan gila mengulang kembali apa yang mereka lakukan malam itu.

"Tidak Luhan, tidak. Yang kau inginkan itu Kris, bukan Sehun," gumam Luhan berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Bosan menunggu, Luhan memutuskan untuk menumpang mandi di kamar Kris. Setelah melepas semua bajunya ia membasahi tubuhnya di bawah _shower_. Tiba-tiba saja ia kembali teringat akan sentuhan Sehun saat ia menyentuh payudaranya sendiri.

"Eungh—Sehun-ah" desah Luhan sambil meremas-remas payudaranya sendiri. Ia terlampau asyik dengan imajinasinya akan Sehun sampai tidak menyadari bahwa yang _namja_ tengah ada dalam bayangannya tengah menatapnya lapar.

Dengan perlahan Sehun melepas semua bajunya dan berjalan mendekati Luhan yang masih asyik dengan kegiatannya. Luhan yang memejamkan mata tidak menyadari kehadiran Sehun disana.

Sehun menepis tangan Luhan dari payudaranya dan menangkup dada sintal Luhan dari belakang membuat Luhan berjengit kaget.

"Se-sehun?" Luhan terbelalak kaget.

Sehun hanya tersenyum sambil terus meremas gundukan favoritnya. "Kau begitu merindukan sentuhanku ya?" bisiknya di telinga Luhan.

Luhan merona malu, mengingat tadi ia mendesahkan nama Sehun sambil menyentuh dirinya sendiri.

"Aku pikir kau marah padaku tapi ternyata kau malah kecanduan sentuhanku—" kata Sehun geli. Luhan menepis tangan Sehun dari payudaranya, merasa sebal dengan perkataannya.

Tapi Sehun kembali menggerayanginya, sambil meletakkan dagunya di bahu Luhan. "Jangan menolak lagi, aku tahu kau menyukainya," kata Sehun dengan suara berat seksinya. Luhan merona lagi, mau tidak mau ia membenarkan bahwa ia menyukai sentuhan Sehun.

"Ayo pindah ke kamar saja, disini dingin," kata Sehun sambil menggendong Luhan keluar dari kamar mandi, membawanya ke ranjang milik Kris, tanpa mempedulikan amukan Kris yang mungkin menghadangnya esok harinya.

Dengan tidak sabaran Sehun menciumi dan meremas payudara Luhan dan tangannya yang menganggur ia pergunakan untuk memainkan vagina Luhan, membuat _yeoja_ dibawahnya itu dalam sekejap sudah mendapatkan orgasmenya. Sehun melesakkan kejantanannya di vagina yang menurutnya masih sempit itu walapun pernah dibobolnya sekali. Ia menggerakkan penisnya dengan tempo cepat membuat Luhan mendesah gila-gilaan.

Mendengar desahan Luhan membuat Sehun semakin bernafsu dan mempercepat tempo genjotannya, tanpa mempedulikan peluh yang mengalir deras di tubuhnya. Dan setelah Luhan beberapa kali mengalami orgasme Sehun baru sekali menyemprotkan spermanya ke rahim Luhan. Sungguh menurut Luhan _namja _tampan diatasnya ini sungguh terlalu kuat.

"Sehun-ah, ke-napa kau begitu kuat sih? A-aku sudah lemas," kata Luhan terbata saat Sehun kembali menggenjotnya dari arah belakang sambil meremas payudaranya dan menjilati lehernya.

"Karena kau begitu menggairahkan sayang," jawab Sehun seduktif, membuat Luhan merinding.

"Kalau Kris pulang bagaimana? Aku—"

"Dia tidak akan pulang sayang, dia pasti juga sedang sibuk bercinta dengan _namja_-nya," potong Sehun yang sontak membuat Luhan terbelalak. Ia melepaskan tautan penis Sehun dan vaginanya, berbalik menghadap Sehun meminta penjelasan.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Sehun mendesah pelan. "Ehm—Kris _hyung_ sebenarnya _gay_, makanya selama kalian berpacaran dia tidak pernah menyentuhmu, sebenarnya dia dari dulu hendak menjelaskannya padamu tapi dia takut kau terpukul—" jelas Sehun sembari tangan nakalnya iseng meremas payudara Luhan yang menggantung indah didepannya.

Luhan merasa bingung dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia merasa aneh karena tidak merasa sedih, apa karena sekarang hatinya sudah dimiliki _namja_ didepannya ini?

"Kau tak apa kan?" Sehun membawa tubuh mungil Luhan dalam pelukannya, bermaksud menenangkan.

Luhan tersenyum. "Aku tak apa, karena sudah ada orang lain yang kusukai."

Sehun mengernyit. "Siapa itu?"

"Kau, bodoh!" kata Luhan sambil terkekeh. Sehun tersenyum lega.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita lanjutkan yang tadi," kata Sehun sambil mengeringai, "Kita habiskan malam ini untuk bercinta, begitu pula dengan besok malam, besoknya lagi—"

"Dasar mesum!"

.

**END**

.

.

.

.

.

Ahaha saya datang dengan ff rated M lagi /ketauan yadongnya/

Duh sebenernya sempet sedih gara-gara di ff yang pertama banyak yg ngebash, author baru langsung dibash kan bikin drop /curhat dikit/

Itu kan cuma imajinasi nista author kalo nggak suka jangan dibaca dong, nggak usah pake ngebash segala yaampun /nangis/

Okeee sekian cuap-cuapnyaaa semoga pada mau review, salam kenal dari pinkupinku kekeke~


End file.
